gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastion-class escort carrier
The Bastion-class escort carriers are a large class of aircraft carrier designed and built by the island nation of Eswen. First designed in 34 B.E. as a way of providing convoys and amphibious landings with valuable air cover, the first ship, Bastion, entered service in 32 B.E. and served with distinction in several campaigns. Despite initially only being a single ship class, the Esweni Navy was impressed with Bastion's growing list of victories and soon ordered many more. Because of their ease of construction and the number of keels being laid down simultaneously, their numbers grew fast and, by the time of the COG invasion of Eswen in 27 B.E., one hundred and fifteen carriers had been built. When Eswen surrendered and was officially annexed into the Coalition later that year, thirty nine of the carriers had been sunk, most of them in defense of the nation during the invasion, thus allowing them to be raised and repaired before being pressed into Coalition service. After piston-driven aircraft fell out of style and were replaced by new jet aircraft and more advanced helicopters, the existing Bastions were brought back to port to be refitted and those currently in construction were modified. Because jet craft needed longer runways, the deck of the Bastions were not long enough to accommodate them, so the decision was made to turn them into helicopter carriers, so their main aircraft elevator was replaced with a smaller personnel elevator, and several smaller helicopter elevators were added across the deck so that multiple helicopters could be raised simultaneously. The first of the refit ships to enter service was the CNV Titus Vinicius Vocula in 17 B.E. These ships continued to serve their new Coalition allies for the rest of the Pendulum Wars, achieving the same rate of success that they had before. When the war ended, Eswen underwent a massive rebuilding program of their navy, including their carrier fleet. While the Bastions had managed to survive the war mostly intact, the Esweni Navy lost many fleet carriers, including most of their thirty Inquisitor-class carriers. Six weeks after the Armistice was signed, many of Sera's major cities were attacked by subterranean creatures dubbed the Locust. While Eswen wasn't attacked, it still mobilized its troops to assist COG forces on the mainland, sending them over in Bastion-class ships. They continued this for years until 8 A.E., when the Locust finally emerged on the island. After months of brutal fighting, the order was given to evacuate, causing hundreds of thousands of people to flock to the country's ports and harbors. Even though many thousands of people were left behind, many were able to safely evacuate onboard Bastion-class carriers which travelled the Serano Ocean for years, each with their own communities onboard. In 17 A.E., the lead ship of the class, CNV Bastion, assisted COG forces during the Second Battle of Azura, which led to the destruction of both the Lambent and Locust Horde, finally ushering peace for all of Sera. Ships in class Block 1 *''Bastion'' *''James N. Morris'' *''Patricia R. Cantwell'' *''Mary R. McKee'' *''Jonathan M. Acosta'' *''Saul H. Hunt'' *''Justin E. Watkins'' *''William D. Carlisle'' *''Quinton J. Chastain'' *''Ofelia A. Gardner'' *''Michelle T. Groom'' *''Sandra L. Burt'' *''Annette J. Wright'' *''William L. Smith'' *''Laurie J. Rodriguez'' *''Thomas S. Harding'' *''Lydia H. Warren'' *''Dale I. Burkholder'' *''Herbert M. Clark'' *''Kellie N. Cordeiro'' *''Brittany E. Anderson'' *''Robin T. Fawcett'' *''James B. Peterson'' *''Deborah C. Elliott'' *''John N. Odom'' *''Michael M. Frazier'' *''William M. Horton'' *''Booker S. Anderson'' *''John C. Henson'' *''Pauline B. Nelson'' *''Brian M. Williams'' *''Viola D. Goodman'' *''Ray L. Cochrane'' *''Margaret C. Beck'' *''Dawn J. Rose'' *''Dallas R. Kline'' *''Richard K. Pelkey'' *''Christian J. Peterson'' *''Rachel P. Bettencourt'' *''Henry A. Fletcher'' *''Dana C. Atchison'' *''Jasmine D. Phillips'' *''Virginia M. Walker'' *''Clifford D. Parson'' *''Sharon H. Villarreal'' *''Stephen N. Wing'' *''Milton G. Mosca'' *''Tomas L. Hodson'' *''Arthur A. Dismukes'' *''Christie G. Johnson'' *''Taylor L. Carrington'' *''David R. Chapa'' *''Robert F. Brown'' *''Angie D. Avila'' *''Kenneth B. Johnson'' *''Joseph T. Huber'' *''Robert J. Ramos'' *''William C. Estes'' *''Hattie P. Hammond'' *''Barbara C. August'' *''Melissa L. Wickstrom'' *''Judy E. Anderson'' *''Larry J. Alejandro'' *''Edna P. Philbrook'' *''Lori W. Jenkins'' *''Sharon J. Campbell'' *''Gerald G. Hewitt'' *''James S. Anderson'' *''Susan W. Gustavson'' *''Allan J. Arp'' *''Harry L. Roger'' *''Duane T. Burkett'' *''James D. McBride'' *''Brian A. Fowler'' *''Lauren D. Howell'' *''Marcos J. Rosales'' *''Christina H. Boudreau'' *''Laura R. Ramos'' *''Tina M. Jackson'' *''Joy A. Reza'' *''Samuel A. Goldston'' *''Robert M. Dale'' *''Terri F. Young'' *''Adam G. Shelley'' *''Arlene R. Lewis'' *''Jennifer J. Simpson'' *''Margaret J. Gilliard'' *''Julie H. Elam'' *''Jessica J. Thompson'' *''Karen L. Arnold'' *''Joshua D. Graney'' *''Kenneth C. Martinez'' *''Herbert J. Kagan'' *''Marilyn F. Tilson'' *''Ronnie V. Anderson'' *''Jeri M. Stephens'' *''Caitlin C. Gore'' *''Christopher J. Katz'' *''Raymond L. Young'' *''Thomas E. Cottrell'' *''Rosanne C. Peterson'' *''Tamela W. Walls'' *''Marie G. Dominy'' *''Lewis M. Chappell'' *''Cindi R. Stone'' *''Amanda E. Evatt'' *''Ellen J. Tate'' *''Stephen J. Hall'' *''Robert N. Piper'' *''Melvin J. Childers'' *''Peter L. Green'' *''Robert E. Francisco'' *''Sharon C. Bennett'' *''Hugo A. Ayers'' *''Katherine W. Decoteau'' Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse Category:Unaware Survivors